This proposal requests an AB SCIEX TripleTOF 5600 mass spectrometer - a new generation quadrupole time- of-flight hybrid tandem mass spectrometer system that will be utilized to advance numerous NIH-funded projects important to human health, for example: identifying biomarkers for chronic pelvic pain, Ureteropelvic junction (UPJ) obstruction and pancreatitis, understanding the pathophysiology of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) and Spinal Muscular Atrophy (SMA), the identification of cytokines and receptors on sensory neurons associated with inflammatory pain and advancing the comprehension of the minimal cell cycle and the systems biochemistry of multisite phosphorylation. The requested mass spectrometer is a commercially available instrument that has unique combination of features making it ideal for the various described projects; these features include very high scan speed, excellent sensitivity and outstanding resolution and mass accuracy in the MS1- and MS2-domain. This combination of specifications makes the TripleTOF 5600 mass spectrometer the instrument of choice for multiplexed quantitative proteomics experiments based on isobaric mass tagging such as iTRAQ and/or TMT. Since the vast majority of the described projects are applying this quantitative strategy, acquisition of this stae- of-the-art hybrid tandem mass spectrometer will significantly advance the proposed research projects. The proposed instrument will add critically needed and long awaited additional and state-of-the-art capacity to the Proteomics Center at Children's Hospital Boston, which has an ageing fleet of proteomics-grade instruments. Acquisition of the AB SCIEX TripleTOF 5600 System will benefit the Proteomic Center in two ways 1) alleviate the wait time for samples which is two weeks at the moment 2) vastly improve the technology available to researchers who use the CHB Proteomics Center. The current quadrupole TOF instrument used for these quantitative experiments is two generations older than the current state-of-the-art machine and thus has significantly diminished capabilities due to the age of the instrument and technology associated. As such, the requested instrument will be greatly beneficial for the basic and translational research community at Children's Hospital Boston at large. The instrument will be housed in the Proteomics Center at Children's Hospital Boston. The well-trained expert personnel of the Proteomics Center, who have many years of experience with AB SCIEX instruments, will oversee and administer the operation and maintenance of the instrument thereby ensuring efficient instrument time management with minimal idle or downtime thereby advancing the proposed and future projects. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The AB SCIEX TripleTOF 5600 quadrupole time-of-flight mass spectrometer will add critically needed state-of the-art capacity to the Proteomics Center at Children's Hospital Boston. It will be applied to numerous NIH-funded translational and basic projects important to human health. These include: identifying biomarkers for chronic pelvic pain, Ureteropelvic junction (UPJ) obstruction and pancreatitis, understanding the pathophysiology of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) and Spinal Muscular Atrophy (SMA), studies of inflammatory pain and advancing the comprehension of the minimal cell cycle and the systems biochemistry of multisite phosphorylation.